


Steven Universe Uno-Disparos || Peticiones

by Tatttletale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatttletale/pseuds/Tatttletale
Summary: . . . . "Eres tan . . . temperamental.""Igual que tú, mi querido."Azul se rio suavemente y ella levanto la cabeza mirar al otro. "Eso es verdad, supongo. . ." . . . .. . . . Solo fue el primer día de vida de Jaspe, y todavía, de acuerdo con la primera batalla exitosa luchó, ella estaba siendo llevada de regreso a Homeworld para conocer a Diamante Rosa. El Diamante de Jaspe. . . .. . . . Diamante Rosa trató de ocultar su frustración mientras se sentaba en su trono.Ella sonrió. "Jaspe." . . . .. . . . "Hola, Starlight," el enorme Diamante cantó.Steven se quedó temblando en sus sandalias."Espero que te estés acomodando bien. Estoy seguro tu tiempo de juego debe haber sido agotador para ti, querido. Todo el mundo está realmente contento de verte de vuelta y listo para comportarse." . . . .. . . . Ella podría nombrar recordar el nombre que se le dio. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar para quien ella trabajaba. Todo era blanco, y solitario."Solo la presencia de Diamante Rosa es necesaria," ella se escuchó decir. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero la idea de decir palabras que ella no podía entender todavía la asustaba. . . .





	Steven Universe Uno-Disparos || Peticiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsiYepYep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiYepYep/gifts).
  * A translation of [One-Shots | Steven Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491244) by [Tatttletale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatttletale/pseuds/Tatttletale). 



. . . . "Eres tan . . . temperamental."  
"Igual que tú, mi querido."  
Azul se rio suavemente y ella levanto la cabeza mirar al otro. "Eso es verdad, supongo. . ." . . . .

. . . . Solo fue el primer día de vida de Jaspe, y todavía, de acuerdo con la primera batalla exitosa luchó, ella estaba siendo llevada de regreso a Homeworld para conocer a Diamante Rosa. El Diamante de Jaspe. . . .

. . . . Diamante Rosa trató de ocultar su frustración mientras se sentaba en su trono.  
Ella sonrió. "Jaspe." . . . .

. . . . "Hola, Starlight," el enorme Diamante cantó.  
Steven se quedó temblando en sus sandalias.  
"Espero que te estés acomodando bien. Estoy seguro tu tiempo de juego debe haber sido agotador para ti, querido. Todo el mundo está realmente contento de verte de vuelta y listo para comportarse." . . . .

. . . . Ella podría nombrar recordar el nombre que se le dio. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar para quien ella trabajaba. Todo era blanco, y solitario.  
"Solo la presencia de Diamante Rosa es necesaria," ella se escuchó decir. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero la idea de decir palabras que ella no podía entender todavía la asustaba. . . .


End file.
